El barco
by Chicken Taisho
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el fin del mundo te agarrara en un barco? ¿Qué pasaría si los últimos habitantes del planeta fueran tú, tus amigos y la tripulación? Esto es lo que experimentan los tripulantes del Perla de Shikon luego de que un cataclismo mundial, provocado por un fatal accidente en Suiza durante la puesta en marcha de un acelerador de partículas.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

_¿Qué pasaría si el fin del mundo te agarrara en un barco? ¿Qué pasaría si los últimos habitantes del planeta fueran tú, tus amigos y la tripulación? Esto es lo que experimentan los tripulantes del ´´Perla de Shikon´´ luego de que un cataclismo mundial, provocado por un fatal accidente en Suiza durante la puesta en marcha de un acelerador de partículas. ¿Qué harías tú si te encontraras en su misma situación? Descubre como es la convivencia con las mismas personas todos los días y las consecuencias que esto lleva en esta interesante historia de cómo sería el fin del mundo._

_Un día de cambios_

En las afueras de Madrid, una camioneta plateada se estaba dirigiendo hacia el puerto, en la cual un trio de personas, un hombre mayor de 40 años, a pesar de su edad lucia muy joven, cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, un cuerpo bronceado musculoso sin exagerar; vestía un traje negro, la chaqueta consistía en una sencilla pero elegante con botones y las mangas rojas, además del pantalón, uno simple haciendo juego con la chaqueta.

Una adolescente de unos 21 años, pelo azabache con una pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas y unos preciosos ojos color chocolate fundido, llevaba puesta una falda pegada al cuerpo azul marino y una camisa blanca.

La pequeña de 7 años, cabello azabache el cual tenía una pequeña colita en un costado y ojos color chocolate oscuro, llevaba puesta una camisa amarilla con cuadros naranjas, las manga las llevaba a la altura de los codos y unos shorts negros.

Hacia un día precioso, el sol brillaba intensamente y las pocas nubes que había parecían motas de algodón, eso junto al trinar de las aves formaba un día perfecto y así lo era. Una vez llegado al puerto, el cual estaba lleno de diferentes yates o barcos pequeños de diversos tamaños y colores neutrales, la pequeña estaba encanta observándolos ya que esa iba a ser la primera vez que viajaba en un barco.

Su padre, el capitán Suikotsu Higurashi, se bajó de la camioneta y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la misma para buscar el triciclo rosa de su hija menor. La pequeña se bajó del auto con un pequeño peluche de un dragón verde al que ella le decía "Ah- Un"; se quedó observando el barco en el cual iba a estar dos meses junto con su padre y hermana mayor.

La bici ─ se dijo a si mismo Suikotsu preguntándose: "¿Por qué se la deje traer a un barco?"— Rin, cariño ven por tu bicicleta ─ le grito su padre. Mientras que su hija mayor observando como su hermana y padre hablando.

Papi ¡mira!, mama me puso un timbre en el manubrio de la bicicleta, y cada vez que lo uso me recuerda a ella ─ Dijo esto mientras tocaba la pequeña campana. A decir esto su padre se volteó hacia Kagome, su hija mayor, con una expresión de sorpresa referida a lo dicho por Rin, Kagome solo le mostro una tierna sonrisa.

Bueno, hija igual y el viaje se te hace más divertido con la bici ─ le dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en el trasero para que se subiera a la bicicleta, Rin entendió y una vez en la bici empezó recorrer los alrededores.

Suikotsu estaba bajando las cosas del carro y se encontró con las cenizas de su esposa en pequeño jarrón negro. Kagome vio el jarrón y lo único que su padre le pudo decir fue:

Kagome, hija no tienes que ir si no quieres ─ con un tono preocupado ─ Volvemos a casa con tu hermana, me olvido del barco y me dedico a ustedes, pequeña ─ La peli-azabache le miro con una sonrisa.

Papa, pero si no hace falta, son solo dos meses, tómalo así como unas vacaciones. Además a Rin ─ Mirando a su hermana menor ─ Le haría bien salir de casa, allá hay muchas cosas que nos recuerdan a mama ─ Suikotsu le miro con cara de resignación y encogiendo los hombros ─ Y no me llames pequeña, y no me persigas como perrito faldero papa ─ le dijo en parte broma y parte verdad mientras movía los dedos índice y medio entre sus caras, señalando sus ojos.

Ambos dieron miradas cómplices, Kagome estaba a punto de soltar una pequeña risilla cuando su padre hizo un saludo tipo "marinero" a modo de broma, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza, para después darle una sonrisa e irse caminando camino al barco, junto con Rin y su maletas; con la mano izquierda tomaba la mano de su hermana y con la derecha, una maleta de tamaño mediano color vino tinto.

Kagome ─ Al escuchar que la llamaban se volteó ─ Cuida de Rin mientras que bajo las cosas ─ Ella asintió y le regalo una gran sonrisa y se giró al escuchar la voz de una persona conocida.

¿Quién le va a dar un beso gigante al tío Inu? ─ Pregunto un hombre de cabellera plateada atada en una cola alta con unos no muy peculiares ojos dorados.

¡Tío! ─ Grito Rin al momento que estiraba los brazos, Inu no Taisho entendió; la cargó y la abrazó fuertemente ─ Tío no tan fuerte ─ Se quejó la pequeña con voz juguetona.

Está bien, está bien ─ se giró hacia Kagome y le sonrió ─ ¡Cuanto has crecido pequeña! Ya eres toda una damita.

¿Tío, como has estado? ─ dijo Kagome abrazándolo

Bien, cariño y ¿dónde está el vago de tu padre? ─ bromeo Inu

Está en la camioneta, podrías ir a ayudarlo con las cosas ─ pidió Kagome con puchero y poniendo sus manos en forma de ruego.

Muy bien, hasta el mediodía ─ se despidió de sus sobrinas.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba una castaña hablaba por teléfono con alguien, al parecer estaba muy enojada.

Mira idiota, lo que paso esa noche quedo ahí, fuiste tú como hubiera sido otro, así que borra mi número y ¡piérdete! ─ Exclamo muy furiosa Sango. Dando por terminada la conversación se acercó a un hombre de larga cabellera negra para preguntarle algo, el hombre al escuchar sus pasos cerró rápidamente la maleta de su automóvil.

Disculpe, ¿me puede decir donde se encuentra el ¨Perla de Shikon¨? Es un barco muy grande con…─ dijo con vox tímida por la mirada rojo sangre de aquel hombre con cara siniestra.

Siga derecho y cruce en la segunda salida a la izquierda ─ le interrumpió con voz seca.

Gra-gracias ─ Tartamudeo la bella chica y se fue siguiendo la dirección que el hombre le había dado.

Cuando Naraku ya no puedo ver más a la chica, un hombre de piel pálida y ojos negros se le acerco por detrás, abrió la maleta de manera rápida y la cerro igualmente, solo se llegó a ver una mano ensangrentada rodeada por lo que parecía una bola plástica transparente.

Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Naraku ─ reclamo Onigumo con rostro frio e inexpresivo.

Calla, tú encárgate de desaparecer el cuerpo mientras que yo me escondo en un barco el tiempo que haga falta para que este asunto se olvide.

En el puerto, -a unos cuantos metros de ahí-estaban dos chicos muy guapos conversando, si le llamas conversar a insultarse el uno al otro.

Enserio InuYasha, deja de ser tan idiota e insensible con las chicas, así nunca conseguirás novia.─ Le reclamo su amigo Miroku, que llevaba puesto un par de pantalones color beige y una camiseta blanca con un logo en la parte derecha del pecho.

Miroku, ¿quieres dejarme en paz y no meterte en mis asuntos por una vez en tu vida? ─ le dijo con voz molesta el peli plata ─ además, prefiero ser un idiota insensible a ser un mujeriego, toca-traseros, pide-hijos y recibe-cachetadas ─ contraataco con voz burlona.

Bueno amigo mío, sabes que no puedo evitar ignorar la belleza femenina. ¿No te he contado sobre la misión que se me ha dado?, bueno si no lo sabias a mí, Miroku Houshi, se me ha encomendado la misión de guiar a las bellas jovencitas hasta sus camas, y bueno con lo de toca-traseros…─ explico de la forma más calmada posible; esto no era bueno, si le estaba hablando de manera tan tranquila solo significaba que… ─ ¡Mi mano esta maldita! ─grito mientras señalaba su mano derecha.

Si, si, si, lo que tú digas ─dijo de forma desinteresada hacia Miroku. Este solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa pensando ¨ ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya lo elegí como mejor amigo¨.

Bueno ─ llamo su atención el peli negro ─ ¿Qué harás con el asunto de tu padre?

Aun no lo sé, lo único que se ahora es que me esconderé en la bodega ─ contestó mirando hacia el mar, para luego regresar su mirada a Miroku ─ No quiero que le digas a nadie tampoco que bajes hacia allá. Si lo haces te aseguro que despertaras en medio del océano dentro de una caja ¿entendido?

Sí señor, ¿desea algo más? ─ bromeo Houshi haciendo que en la cara de Taisho apareciera una pequeña sonrisa.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el embarcadero, se encontraban varias familias; algunas despidiéndose, otras riendo y a una que otra persona se le escapaban las lágrimas, pero en un lugar alejado de ahí, una pareja llevaba varios minutos discutiendo.

Por favor Momiji, solo serán dos meses; regresare y luego nadie todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo ─ dijo un muchacho de unos 17 con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

Kohaku ─ suspiro ─ no entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto?─ pregunto su novia, una chica peli roja con cabello corto y ojos castaños rojizos.

Porque quiero demostrar que un chiquillo, como yo, puede hacer más de lo que piensan del ─ contesto con voz decidida el joven.

Bueno… Si crees que un prueba es más importante que tu novia lo mejor sería que terminemos ─ dijo con voz triste la chica, aceptando que Kohaku olvidaría la descabellada idea de irse a un barco.

¿Pero qué dices? Esto so- ─iba a reprocharle que pensara eso pero fue callado por un dulce y tierno beso, el cual sería el último que ambos se dieran.

Hasta nunca Kohaku ─ dijo con lágrimas en los ojos para luego salir corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

Tengo que darle tiempo para que se calme ─ se convenció a sí mismo el castaño caminando hacia la puerta de embarque con un gran maletín.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta de Suikotsu, estaban Inu no y el señor Higurashi tratando de sacar todas la cosas de la cajuela.

¡Pero mira esto! Hasta le has traído un bolso lleno de muñecos ─ se burló el peli plateado, Suikotsu solo le envió una mirada matadora.

Cállate y ayúdame a bajar lo que falta.

¿Se puede saber por qué has traído esto?─ le dijo con voz molesta Taisho, Suikotsu al ver de lo que hablaba se lo arrebato de las mano ─ venga hombre, deja que la pobre Naomi descanse en un lugar tranquilo ─ reprocho con voz suave.

Mientras estemos en el perla voy a hacer lo que ella quería ─ respondió triste mientras sostenía un jarrón negros con detalles dorados en la tapa ─ lanzare sus cenizas al mar.

Bueno, espero que lo que digas sea verdad. No te quiero ver como un chico despechado escuchando música melancólica cada 5 minutos ─ bromeó.

¿Te quieres callar de una vez? ¿Sabes? Eres muy fastidioso.─ dijo ya cansado de las idioteces ─ Aun no entiendo como Sesshomaru puede ser tan frio con un padre como Inu no Taisho.

Pero aun así soy tu mejor amigo y el asusto de Sesshomaru, el saco el temperamento de su madre ─ dijo tan tranquilo como si hablara del clima.

Kagome aún seguía recorriendo el puerto con su hermana. De repente escucho el sonido de algo parecido al flash de una cámara. Para confirmar sus sospechas volteo al mismo tiempo que se oía otro flash.

Se quedó sorprendida con lo que vio: Un chico- que no conocía, a tan solo 5 pasos largos de ella - al parecer muy guapo; cabello plateado largo, llevaba un gorra negra con el centro rojo, un chaleco que dejaba ver sus musculoso, pero no exagerados, brazos. El tipo estaba detrás de una gran cantidad de cajas sosteniendo una cámara en su mano derecha.

La chica creía que en cualquier momento su mandíbula tocaría el suelo, el chico al ver su cara sonrió arrogantemente ¨Apenas llevo 2 minutos aquí y ya estoy rompiendo corazones¨ pensó. Se quitó la gorra, mostrando unos hermosos ojos dorados detrás de un flequillo que le llegaba hasta sus cejas-negras, como el carbón.

Kagome se iba a acercar pero apenas dio el primer paso un montacargas pequeño pero, con una gran cantidad de cajas que le obstruyeron la vista. Cuando el vehículo había pasado, se disponía a dar un paso pero cuando regreso su vista hacia las cajas InuYasha ya no estaba. En ese momento se le vinieron a la mente miles de adjetivos que calificaban lo que el muchacho había hecho, pero una palabra lo describían perfectamente- en su parecer- ¨Pervertido¨.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya olvidando el tema, la muchacha y su hermana se dirigieron hacia la puerta de embarque, en ese momento Sango iba pasando con un maletín con ruedas que parecía llevar piedras adentro, por la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

Oye, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso? ─ se ofreció amablemente la peli negra a ayudarla. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar una de las asas de la maleta, la castaña aparto su mano suavemente y le dijo:

No, no, no. Yo puedo sola no tienes por qué preocuparte ─ la miro con poca confianza para después agarrar el asa frontal de la maleta y llevarla de espaldas por la plataforma hasta la puerta del barco, ignorando la mirada confundida de Kagome que susurro un bajo ¨bueno¨.

Suikotsu se encontraba en la puerta de embarque revisando todos los preparativos para zarpar pero algo llamo su atención: ¿Por qué había tantas cajas en el embarcadero? Se suponía que solo se necesitaban unas diez cajas las cuales tenían todo lo necesario para los dos meses en el mar, pero si su vista no le fallaba ahí estaban unas 23 cajas más de las que se necesitaban.

Para resolver sus dudas se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba una mujer pelinegra que estaba de perfil y sostenía en sus manos un portapapeles. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de ella, se aclaró la garganta pues, al parecer, la chica no se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba muy concentrada en los datos que estaba impresos en sus hojas. Lo miro con sus ojos marrón oscuro – casi negro- y le respondió:

Kikyo Hidaka, bióloga marina y profesora de todos los chichos que están en el Perla por los próximos dos meses— se presentó con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

Suikotsu Higurashi, el capitán— habló igual de amable— ¿es usted la que está dirigiendo el ingreso de todas estas cajas al Shikon?

Sí, es material científico para que los chicos puedan analizar diferentes muestras biológicas.

¿Qué hay en las cajas?— preguntó, algo no iba bien , para poder mantener el material lo único que se necesitaban eran unas dos o tres cajas; si le querías dar a cada alumno un artefacto

No se me es autorizado decirlo— respondió con voz fría.

Bueno, si las cosas son así— dijo en un suspiro— ¡Eh, ustedes!, ¿pueden por favor abrir esas cajas?— ordenó amable.

¡Oiga, no puede hacer eso!— Kikyo se entrometió en su camino, puesto que Suikotsu se disponía a ir hacia donde se encontraba el cargamento señalo anteriormente, pero en su intento de esquivarla tropezó con la maleta –que no estaba bien cerrada- de la chica y tiro unas cuantas prendas.

¡No puede ser! ¡Mire lo que ha hecho!— le reclamo al hombre, ya perdiendo la paciencia, se dispuso a recoger la ropa cuando sintió que alguien se arrodillaba a su lado y la ayudaba en su labor.

En serio, lo lamento. No fue mi intención, por favor déjeme ayudarla a recoger todo esto— pidió amablemente y un poco asustado, nunca te debes meter con la ropa de una mujer. Se disponía a agarrar un pieza pero se sorprendió al ver lo que era "¿Qué se supone que hace ella con ese tipo de ropa en un barco?" pensó Suikotsu.

Disculpe señorita— Kikyo al escuchar que le hablaba levanto el rostro— ¿e-esto es suyo?— pregunto extendiéndole una prenda de ropa interior muy provocativa "Idiota, obvio que es suya" se reprochó a sí mismo.

¿Eh?— confundida ´por lo que preguntaba, miró su mano y se quedó atónita por lo que vio ¨ ¡Oh, Dios!¨ pensó. La tomo rápidamente y la guardo en su bolsillo. De repente escucho algo parecido a una risa y lo comprendía, ella también se hubiera burlado de alguien que llevara eso en su equipaje durante un viaje educativo.

Se carcajeó junto con Suikotsu dándose cuenta que el hombre tenía una encantadora sonrisa.¨ ¡Ah no Kikyo! No vengas a arruinar tu relación con Muso de dos años por un hombre que acabas de conocer¨ se dijo a sí misma. Los pensamientos de Higurashi no estaban muy lejos de los de ella y llego a pensar si se podía volver a amar durante su estadía en el Perla.

Ya había pasado por lo menos una hora y todos las personas, tanto estudiantes como marineros se encontraban dispersos por todo el puerto. Kikyo estaba nerviosa ¨ ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar-? ¨ su pensamiento fue cortado cuando vio acercarse una van negra con vidrios polarizados, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, abrió la puerta y entro en el vehículo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Hasta que por fin llegan— musitó con una sonrisa.

Nos alegra verla aquí, señorita Hidaka. — saludó Muso, el prometido de Kikyo con una sonrisa —Ya tenemos todo para poner en marcha el acelerador de partículas, el proceso se llevara a cabo alrededor de las nueve de la noche.

En este maletín esta todo lo que necesitaras para contactarte con nosotros — dijo un hombre con cabello negro, corto, que estaba amarrado en un coleta alta —Esto es un transmisor de radiofrecuencia analógico de largo alcance, en la caja numero veintitrés conseguirás todo el protocolo de actuación en caso de accidente.

Se sorprendió con lo que le dijo, ¿acaso era posible que tuvieran un error durante la puesta en marcha? Solo quería que lo que le había dicho fuera solo una medida de prevención, porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría con la tierra si algo saliera mal durante el proceso en Ginebra.

Dejo de pensar cuando vio que Rasetsu le extendía algo envuelto en un trapo negro, lo tomo con delicadeza y lo descubrió. ¿Que se suponía que ellos querían con darle un arma?, regreso la mirada a su prometido y le dijo enfadada:

¿Por qué me están dando esto? Lo lamento pero no la puedo tomar, soy una científica y en estos momentos no se para que necesito un arma.

La necesitaras por si algo llega a salir mal y tienes que tomar el control del barco por si se resisten a hacerte caso en caso de error— respondió Rasetsu.

Se supone que nada debería salir y si eso ocurriera solo tuviéramos una posibilidad en un millo ¿O algo verdaderamente ha salido mal, Muso?— musito con voz preocupada al decir lo último.

Al ver la preocupación en el tono de voz de Kikyo-la cual no escuchaba todo los días- se acercó a ella y le tomo de las manos.

Kikyo no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo va a salir bien— la tranquilizó con palabras dulces para luego abrazarla. Kikyo correspondió el abrazo, era demasiado reconfortante ¨Extrañare esto¨ pensó tristemente.

Ya no se verían más- de frente a frente, sin un computador- si no hasta dos meses después de que se quedara en el barco. Se besaron, comenzó como uno tierno y dulce pero termino con uno muy apasionado, separaron cuando ya no les quedaba aire, se miraron a los ojos para que después Kikyo saliera rápidamente de la camioneta. Debía apresurarse desde ya hacía rato había escuchado varios advertencias de que el Perla iba a zarpar. Con el maletín en la mano derecha- que llevaba en su interior el arma y el transmisor- y su maleta en la mano izquierda, la cual había dejado afuera de la van.

Corrió lo más rápido que puedo ya que no es fácil cuando tienes tanto peso en los brazos. Sí que era suertuda, llego justo antes de que soltaran las últimas cuerdas las cuales ataban el barco a tierra. Le dio su maleta a uno de los marineros y luego el maletín, para que luego le extendiera la mano para poder subir al barco.

Ya todo estaba hecho, ya estaban todos en el barco y no había marcha atrás – a menos que hayas extrañado a tu madre en el último momento y fueras un gran nadador o fueras la persona más idiota del había comenzado su viaje el cual, tal vez, duraría para siempre…

Lo mas seguro es que actualice


	3. Chapter 3

_El recorrido_

La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en la cubierta sin nada que hacer ya que ese día no iban a tener clases y lo único que se iba a hacer era la cena de gala y el recorrido alrededor del barco, algunos sintiendo el aire salado y unas cuantas gotas de agua marina en la cara, otros estaban en el club hablando o vagueando esperando a que Inu Taisho los llamara para hacer el recorrido.

En la proa estaban Rin y Suikotsu, la pequeña al aparecer estaba escribiendo la portada de algo.

Entonces papi ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama esto?, es que le quiero hacer la primera página muy bonita pero no me acuerdo del nombre. —preguntó la pequeña tiernamente.

Diario de abordo— respondió su padre— en el escribes todo lo que se hace en el barco como en qué parte estamos, quienes son tus profesores, lo que hacen tus amiguitos y tú, también puedes poner lo quieres que pase en el barco. — explicó con una sonrisa.

Luego de que su padre le explicara qué era lo que tenía que hacer se dispuso a escribir la primera parte del día en su diario.

_¨ Día 1_

_Hoy mi papa me dijo que escribiera un diario de abordo para saber qué es lo que pasa todos los días en el barco. Hoy acabamos de salir del puerto. Según lo que él me dijo hoy conoceré a los profesores y amigos, cuando me dijo eso me acorde mucho de mi primer día en el cole. Hace rato me dijo que iba a tener 3 profesores, uno para hacer deporte, otro que enseña a vivir cuando tienes pocas cosas para usar y una profesora que enseña sobre los animalitos del mar. Una vez mi tío Inu me dijo que el barco es como un planeta en pequeñito donde comes, cocinas, juegas, trabajas y si conoces a una persona que te gusta muchísimo se casan, el que los casa es mi papi y él es el rey de este planeta. Hace ratico me dijo que al final de escribir todos los días, pidiera un deseo y cuando vi que me gustó mucho el barco pedí que el viaje durara para siempre y que no se acabara nunca.¨_

Ya los muchachos habían empezado el recorrido alrededor del barco. Ya Inu Taisho les había enseñado, los salones de clases, el comedor, el club –a los que estuvieron afuera; en la cubierta-, y ahora todos estaban en las duchas.

Estas son las duchas y los vestidores, dejen sus pertenencias de higiene en el casillero que escojan, las llaves están en la puerta de cada uno. Luego de hacer el recorrido a cada uno se le asignara un camarote y en el tendrán 2 compañeros más—ya se disponía a salir cuando se giró haciendo que todos retrocedieran un paso— por cierto, los baños y las regaderas son mixtas.

Disculpe señor Taisho, ¿se supone que todos nos vamos a bañar juntos?— preguntó Sango.

Aguanto una risa y le respondió:

A ver, si a las niñitas de mami o al enano pecoso no les gusta que los vean se pueden bañar a las cuatro de la mañana con las luces apagadas ó sino vean como le hacen.

Después de que contesto Inu Taisho, salieron de ahí y se fueron hacia la sala de máquinas.

La sala de máquina, aquí hay alguien las veinticuatro horas del día, los 365 días del año para asegurar el funcionamiento del motor. No quiero que toquen nada a menos que quieran una cicatriz de por vida— informó.

En la puerta estaban todos los estudiantes, uno en especial estaba acercando su mano derecha hacia el trasero de una de las chichas que estaba a su lado. La mujer al sentir algo en el lugar donde la espalda cambia su nombre dirigió su mano hacia allí, abrió los ojos, ¿acaso había una mano ahí? .Miro a la izquierda y vio que el brazo de su compañero estaba extendido. El sonido de una cachetada, alguien cayó al piso y una marca roja en su mejilla.

¡¿Se pude saber qué estás haciendo?! ¡estúpido pervertido!— gritó furiosa Sango.

E-e-espera, ha sido un mal entendido. Mi-mi mano esta maldita— respondió nervioso Miroku desde el suelo.

¡Lo único que esta maldito es tu carácter, idiota!

El peli plateado al ver que nadie le prestaba atención y se encontraban viendo un espectáculo por parte de dos compañeros, se dirigió hacia allá y le dijo al pobre Miroku que ya se había levantado del suelo.

Bueno, no quería tener que dar castigos tan pronto pero—suspiró— ¿sabes, amigo? Aquí a las mujeres se les respeta a sí que al terminar el día te quiero ver limpiando los inodoros— dijo en tono despreocupado. Miroku no le tomo mucha importancia al castigo y cuando se disponía a tocar el trasero de otra chica-sin que ella se diera cuenta-, Taisho se volteó y…—si haces eso te aseguro que te lanzo por la borda y me quedo tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado— amenazó con voz tranquila que fue lo más asusto a Miroku el cual asintió repetidamente con la cabeza debido al nerviosismo.

Luego de salir de la sala de máquinas, fueron hacia la enfermería, las bodegas y la lavandería cuando iban a subir se encontraron con Rin en su pequeño triciclo la cual los saludo con una mano y ellos se apartaron para que pudiera pasar. Después de ese pequeño encuentro se dirigieron a la cocina.

Esta es la cocina, casa de nuestra cocinera, la mejor comida del mundo así que no los quiero ver aquí entre comidas o sino… bueno a los inodoros o una visita al mar. — explicó. En ese momento escucho el rechinar de la puerta y cayó de espaldas ya que estaba apoyado en ella.

Oye me encanta que me alagues pero no asustes a los pobres chicos— hablo una mujer hermosa que tenía una escoba en la cual poso su barbilla— soy Izayoi Otsuka, bienvenidos al Shikon, no le presten atención a este papanatas pueden venir cuando quieran, ya se para un pastelillo, un cafecito o una chismoseada entre chicas ya que las puertas de MI cocina siempre estarán abiertas.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Izayoi y respondieron un ¨Hola¨.

Izayoi me estas dejando mal— dijo el hombre con su cara toda roja por la vergüenza.

Te estoy dejando mal— murmuró— ¿Qué yo te estoy dejando mal? Pero si eso lo haces tú solito sin ayuda de nadie— se burló del pobre Inu Taisho.

Disculpe hermosa señora— musitó Miroku galante mientras le tomaba las manos— sé que soy más joven que usted pero no puedo evitar quedar prendado en su belleza y mis instintos no me permiten ignorar la belleza femenina así que ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo mío?

Antes de que Izayoi pudiese contestar entró un pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes usando una camiseta color turquesa y unos jeans azules. Todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando con ojos grandes y una gran sonrisa en su boca. ¡El pequeñín era endemoniadamente tierno y adorable! Contuvieron sus ganas de abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo y vieron atentas lo que hacía.

Señora Izayoi ¿son suficientes estos camarones?— dijo tímidamente al ver tanta gente, los chicas suspiraron un ¨Aww¨ al escuchar el tono del pequeño que lo hacía ver más lindo de lo que ya era.

Si Shippo, creo que eso será suficiente para todos — respondió Izayoi ignorando a Miroku. —Shippo diles hola a los nuevos estudiantes—dijo mirando hacia donde estaban todos.

Ho-hola me llamo Shippo Kitsune— tartamudeó por los nervios debido a las mirada de las chicas las cuales parecían unas locas desquiciadas.

Shippo ¿Por qué no vas a jugar afuera?— preguntó y el niño asintió.

Bueno, bueno ya basta de presentaciones y terminemos esto de una vez para que puedan escoger sus camarotes y a sus compañeros de cuarto. — interrumpió Taisho. Todas las chicas suspiraron, tendrían que dejar al pequeño niño totalmente abrazable. —y tú—señaló a Miroku— al parecer tienes memoria de corto plazo. Por hoy te salvas de un segundo castigo porque es el primer día y estoy de buen humor.

Si eso es buen humor no te quiero ver molesto. —susurró en voz baja pero al parecer el hombre lo escuchó y se volteó.

¿Dijiste algo?

No eh dicho nada— respondió nervioso.

Luego de la larga conversación todos, excepto Kagome, salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el comedor, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

Izayoi tenía mucho tiempo sin verte— dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Igual cariño, ven hice unas cuantas galletas para ti y para Rin que por cierto no la eh visto desde que entraron, ¿dónde está?

¿El pequeño demonio?— Izayoi rió ante el apodo— estaba manejando su triciclo cerca de la lavandería aunque creo que ya debería haber subido— dijo pensativa ante lo último.

Lo más seguro es que ya se halla encontrado con Sesshômaru.

¿Sesshômaru está aquí?—pregunto sorprendida la azabache.

¿No lo sabias?—Kagome negó con la cabeza— Bueno su padre lo trajo para que diera clases de Educación Física, además de que lo regañe por que el muy idiota lo tiene demasiado olvidado. No sabes cuánto tuve que fastidiar a tu padre para que pusiera Supervivencia y Educación Física separadas, pero al final consiguió a un hombre llamado Naraku como profesor de supervivencia.

Pero Izayoi, si sabes que Sesshômaru no es un niño pequeño. —replicó mientras comía una galleta con chispas de chocolate. — ya tiene 25 años.

¡Igual, me da lo mismo! Oye saliéndonos del tema ¿Cómo van con el asunto de tu madre?

Bueno mi padre aún se siente culpable por haber estada en el Perla durante la enfermedad, anda con sus cenizas de arriba abajo. No quería dejarnos solas en casa así que nos trajo, por ahora Rin y yo estamos bien.

¿Sabes? No me gusta que tu padre este por ahí como un alma en pena, lo mejor que puede hacer es tratar de olvidar a Naomi y rehacer su vida.

Pero Izayoi ¿Cómo se supone que va a rehacer en un barco donde solo hay chicas de 21 años?—pregunto graciosa la muchacha.

Antes de que la mujer peli negra pudiera responder alguien tocó la puerta, Izayoi concedió el paso y se sorprendió al ver una mujer muy bella, cabellera negra y ojos marrones muy oscuros-casi negro.

Oh, hola soy Kikiô, disculpen creo que me eh equivocado—las chicas le devolvieron el saludo desde la mesa y después salió de la cocina. Luego de que Kikiô saliera Izayoi y Kagome se enviaron miradas cómplices ¨Es perfecta¨ pensaron al mismo tiempo, lo sabían, era demasiado pronto para que dijeran eso ni siquiera la conocían solo sabían su nombre pero por lo que vieron les basto para querer crear un plan para emparejarlo con Inu Taisho.

Espera un segundo ahora que me acuerdo ¿Quién era ese niño?—Kagome preguntó curiosa.

¿Shippo? Es el hijo de mi hermano— respondió tranquilamente. — me lo encargo luego de que muriera.

¿Por qué no se quedó con su madre o algún otro familiar?

Solo nos tenía a nosotros, su madre murió cuando lo dio a luz y no se quedó con ninguno de los familiares de su mama porque ellos no lo querían, según me dijo Ryuho la razón era que le echaban la culpa de que hubiera muerto.

Oh, que lastima pero, ¿Por qué tienen apellidos diferentes?

El divorcio de mi madre, Ryuho nació del segundo matrimonio. —Explicó y Kagome asintió.

Lejos de donde su hermana se imaginaba que estaba, Rin conducía su triciclo por las bodegas cuando paso por una de las puertas que estaban abiertas, se bajó de su bicicleta cuando escuchó que algo se caía dentro de la bodega.

InuYasha´s Pov

Ya me estaba ahogando dentro de esta caja tenía que salir cuanto antes, agudice mi oído para saber si había alguien afuera al no percibir ningún ruido puse mis manos encima de la tapa y la empuje. Salió a la primera. Me limpie la camisa azul que llevaba puesta ya que deje mi chaleco mullido en la caja por el calor que hacia adentro, me disponía sacar un pie cuando el sonido de una pisada llego a mis oídos dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta y vi a una niña pequeña.

Hola—me dijo ella nerviosa, bueno no todos los días ves a alguien saliendo de una caja.

Hola— respondí mientras terminaba de salir de la caja.

¿Por qué estabas dentro de una caja?

No te importa— le dije de modo grosero, al parecer no le gusto y frunció el ceño lo cual me dio mucha risa, era muy adorable esa mocosa.

Bueno, ni que me interesara— dijo mientras se giraba. Me acerque a ella y me agache para estar a su nivel, ella se volteó.

¿Quieres que te lo diga?— ella asintió— vengo para conocer a mi papa. — ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y me miro con cara confusa.

¿No conoces a tu papa?— le negué con la cabeza. Debía apresurarme en salir de la bodega antes de que alguien llegara así que se me ocurrió un plan y la niña me ayudaría. Al parecer ese renacuajo me había caído bien.

Oye ¿sabes? Ya me tengo que ir— la niñita puso una cara triste— pero que te parece si cuando te quiera volver a ver hago esto— saque una moneda de mi pantalón y la choque varias veces con una estructura de metal que tenía cerca de mí y luego de cada tres toques silbaba. Al parecer esto le pareció gracioso a la pequeña porque empezó a reírse.

¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ella.

InuYasha y, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?— le respondí rápidamente, tenía que salir de allí antes de que alguien llegara y si eso pasaba mis planes se arruinarían.

Rin Higurashi.

¿Sabes? Yo aún tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y para que no te aburras es mejor que sigas jugando afuera pero no le digas a nadie que me viste ¿Ok?

Está bien no le diré a nadie, pero tú debes prometerme que nos volveremos a ver— habló Rin.

¡Khe! A mí nadie me pone condiciones pero ¿Qué se hace? Eres una mocosa y no me gusta pelear con niñas tontas así que… —suspiró y la niña bufó por el apodo, ¨ya me las cobrare¨ pensó malvadamente — está bien, te lo prometo.—luego de eso ella salió y me dejo solo en la bodega.


	4. Entre padres y pervertidos

_Entre padres y pervertidos_

InuYasha´s Pov

Ya que el renacuajo se había ido salí rápidamente, por lo que me había dicho Miroku en estos momentos estarían haciendo una revisión de los bolsos y algo así como un mini discurso que daría el capitán. Me puse mi mochila en el hombro y salí de esa bodega y me dirigí hacia unas escaleras, subí por ellas y llegue a la zona donde estaban los camarotes cuando iba a pasar por uno de los pasillos choque con alguien me puse en guardia.

Deberías tener más cuidado muchacho—me dijo un hombre de aspecto siniestro.

Te recomiendo lo mismo— respondí altaneramente mientras me acomodaba bien la mochila en el hombro, nunca le aparte mí mirada dorada de la suya rojiza, deje de mantener la mirada y me reí, y el tipo me estaba retando. No le preste más atención y pase por su lado derecho, ya que en ese pasillo se encontraba el camarote de aquel hombre.

End Inuyasha´s Pov

Todos los alumnos estaban en el comedor los cuales estaban acompañados de Suikotsu e Inu, estaban haciendo la revisión de los maletines. El capitán se dirigió hacia una chicha pelirroja la cual escogió al azar mientras miraba la cara de todos los demás chicos que estaban antes que ella.

— ¿Puedo?— pregunto Taisho amablemente, Ayame asintió. Inu revisaba el maletín Suikotsu se encargó de ver los rostros del resto de los alumnos que estaban en la otra fila—mira lo que eh encontrado—dijo mientras le extendía una par de raqueta pequeñas.

— ¿Qué tal un partidito?— preguntó Higurashi, Inu asintió con una sonrisa. Regresaron a donde estaban mientras jugaban con la raquetas, cuando llegaron a las escaleras dejaron de jugar y las subieron rápidamente para llegar a cubierta donde lanzaron-cada uno- la raqueta que tenía en la mano hacia el mar. Luego de eso entraron nuevamente.

—Antes de que entraran al barco se les envió una lista con los objetos autorizados a bordo, pero que me acuerde en esa lista no había raquetas ni pelotas. Abran los bolsos. — dijo el capitán. Todos acataron la orden. Mientras Suikotsu hablaba Inu Taisho hay había entrado y bajado por las escaleras para escoger a su primera ¨victima¨ como él les decía. Se dirigió hacia Kohaku y empezó a revisar su bolso. Nada. Siguió así hasta que llego a la otra fila. Nadie tenía nada que no fuera permitido hasta que llego al bolso de un guapo chico de ojos azules y cabello negro.

Suikotsu, al parecer este chico se ha traído la Biblia en verso— musito en voz alta con un toque de gracia en su hablar mientras sostenía dos gruesos y pesados libros en ambas manos. Antes de que pudiera contestar Miroku se le adelanto.

No es la Biblia, es la mejor enciclopedia marítima que existe. El mar es mi pasión por eso estoy aquí— habló Miroku como todo un profesional mientras veía a Suikotsu.

Puedes conservarla— dijo desde arriba. Inu se las devolvió en sus manos y debido al peso Miroku flaqueo por unos segundos pero luego se reincorporo. Cuando Higurashi vio que su amigo había terminado de revisar los bolsos se dispuso a hablar:

Bienvenidos a bordo, soy Suikotsu Higurashi y seré su capitán por los próximos dos meses que estén en el buque escuela ¨Perla de Shikon¨. Todos lo que están aquí fueron escogidos gracias a sus expedientes por los momentos no creo que sus currículos sean de mucha ayuda en el mar. Este viaje los hará mejores de lo que ya son, aprenderán a convivir, a respetarse mutuamente y a conocerse. Eso es todo por los momentos, los veré en la cena de la gala la cual se hará a las 8:30 de la noche. Pueden escoger a sus compañeros y el camarote que van a utilizar, creo que mi compañero ya les aviso cuantas personas por camarote ¿no?—todos asintieron. — Bueno pueden tomarse el resto de la tarde libre, los veré en la noche.

Kagome´s Pov

No me sorprendió que todos se me quedaran mirando cuando mi padre dijo su apellido ya que ya me había presentado con varios, debería empezar a presentarme con el apellido de mi madre creo que así no tendría tantos problemas ya que algunos chicos y chicas solo se acercaban a mí por interés. Ya me había hecho amiga de varias chicas pero hubo dos en particular con las que quise compartir camarote, me dirigí hacia una de las dos, la pelirroja.

Hola Ayame. —hable y ella me respondió el saludo.

Oye, ¿ya tienes compañeras de camarote?—ella negó con la cabeza y yo sonreí— no te gustaría estar conmigo y con Sango— la señale ya ella no la conocía, pero algo llamo mi atención Sango estaba sola sentada en uno de los largos bancos del comedor y Miroku estaba caminando en su dirección.

¡Si! Pero ¿ya le preguntaste a ella si quiere estar con nosotras?—me preguntó, aunque había quedado un poco sorda por el chillido que había dado al principio aun así la escuche.

Emmm… no aun no le eh preguntado. Quédate aquí ya le voy a preguntar. —y caminé hacia donde estaba Sango.

End Kagome´s Pov

Sango´s Pov

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie ni de que me hablaran, estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se sentó a mi lado hasta que me habló.

—Oye— me dijo una voz masculina pero no le preste atención. Pensé que ya se había ido, la verdad yo no era de esas personas que pensaban demasiado pero estaba organizando mis ideas— Hey— me sobresalte al sentir su mano en mi hombre y me gire.

¿Qué quieres pervertido?

Solo venía a pedir disculpas por lo de la sala de máquinas, la verdad no sé lo que me paso yo no suelo ser así— se disculpó.

¿Y? No hace falta que me pidas disculpas si nos somos nada.

Bueno en ese caso— suspiró— soy Miroku Houshi, 23 años, ya que me conoces ahora dime tu nombre— pidió amablemente, algo estaba tramando, bueno, es que nadie cambia su aptitud de una hora para otra. A decir verdad yo era muy desconfiada con los hombres, ya varios me habían lastimado anteriormente.

Sango Taijiya, 22. — inesperadamente me abrazo, yo no pensaba corresponderle pero aun así lo hice, la verdad en esos momentos necesitaba un abrazo y… Le di una cachetada y me aleje de él— ¿No se supone que si te disculpas es que no lo volverás a hacer? Es que todos los hombres son iguales y no son más que unos estúpidos pervertidos de pacotilla.— dije furiosa viéndolo a la cara la cual tenía mi mano marcada en su mejilla derecha, me disponía a pararme de ahí cuando me dijo:

No espera Sango no es lo que parece, mi-mi mano…

¡A otro perro con ese hueso idiota!— le grite enfurecida, no entendía por qué estaba tan irritada normalmente le hubiera dado un par de golpes y ya: problema resuelto. Pero con él no era así. Me aleje de Miroku y me senté al otro lado del barco, me apoye en una de las paredes de madera y me deslice hasta que mi trasero tocó el piso, saque mi iPod de mi bolsillo, introduje la clave y me puse a jugar ¨Angry Birds¨ tenía que admitirlo: el juego era muy adictivo. En ese momento Kagome se me acerco, esa chica me había caído bien aunque en la puerta de embarque no la deje ayudarme.

¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?—puse el juego en pausa y la mire.

¿Ves a ese chico que esta allá?—pregunte mientras señalaba a Miroku, ella asintió— pues el muy pervertido se pasó de listo y me toco el trasero. —dije furiosa, me imagino que mi cara debe estar más roja que un tomate.

Ahhh…—suspiró— bueno no le prestes atención con unos cuantos golpes y cachetadas eso se arregla. —ambas nos reímos, el plan no parecía tan malo. — saliéndonos del tema ¿ya tienes camarote?—le negué con la cabeza, había estado tan pensativa que me salte ese pequeño detalle— ¿quieres estar con Ayame y conmigo? Es la chica pelirroja que esta por allá—señalo a una muchacha que hablaba con un chico de largo cabello negro el cual, al parecer, quería salir corriendo.

Bueno, qué más da me tendré que quedar con ustedes— lo dije a propósito para que se molestara conmigo.

Eres una ridícula—rio, se paró y se fue de nuevo con Ayame. Le quite la pausa al juego y me dispuse a continuar en matar a estúpidos puercos verdes.

End Sango´s Pov

Inu Taisho´s Pov

Ya habíamos terminado de hacer la revisión así que me fui a las cocina para saciar me estomago vacío ya que no había desayunado.

¡Izayoi! ¿sabes? Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo— la alague.

¿quieres camarones fritos o paella?

Paella me encantaría.

Eres un caso perdido. — cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos pareja pero no lo éramos, la verdad yo si la quería a ella pero no sabía los sentimientos de Izayoi por mí. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando olí un exquisito aroma.

Vaya, vaya, vine en buen momento—dijo mi mejor amigo mientras sacaba una cucharilla de las gavetas— hola Izayoi—dijo con la boca llena. La mujer no le prestó atención, solía hacer eso cuando alguno de nosotros comía con la boca llena—ahora sí, ¡hola Izayoi!—repitió cuando ya había tragado.

¡Oh! Hola Suikotsu, no te había escuchado—lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Oigan necesito ayuda. — nosotros le asentimos—uno de los marineros me dijo que había escuchado a Rin hablar sola en una de las bodegas.

Bueno amigo ¿Qué quería que hiciera? No ha visto a un niño con el que jugar desde que entro al barco y su padre esta de aquí para allá. ¡Qué va! ¡La niña no se ha vuelto loca lo que ha creado es un padre imaginario que este con ella todo el tiempo! ¡Te lo dije una vez: Escoges entre la familia o el barco que las cosas no se llevan bien juntas!—explote, yo era de esas personas que lo sueltan todo de una vez.

Lo sé Taisho, no me lo tienes que repetir cada cinco minutos.

Bueno Suikotsu igual y tiene un poco de razón. No has estado mucho tiempo con ella— dijo ella al tiempo que yo la señalaba de forma que se diera cuenta que él estaba de mi lado—pero bueno ella necesita un padre y si te apuras también una madre. Solo te digo que le prestes mucha atención a mi consejo.

Me salí de ahí, lo más seguro es que Izayoi empezara a planearle el futuro a mi amigo y que se saliera completamente del tema. Baje las escaleras para llegar al pasillo donde estaba mi camarote y me detuve en una puerta que tenía un ¨9¨ en una de sus esquinas. Abrí la puerta rápidamente, necesitaba una dormidita al parecer esa discusión había hecho efecto en mi cabeza.

¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos a tu camarote— justo cuando pienso tirarme en mi cama y olvidarme de los problemas del mundo por 1 una hora viene uno de los alumnos a colarse en mi habitación ¨ ¿no tienen nada más productivo que hacer?¨ pensé.

No soy un alumno— dijo el muchacho mientras me negaba con el dedo y la cabeza, el cual llevaba puesto un par de lentes oscuros y una gorra que no me dejaban ver ni su cabello ni sus ojos.

¿A si? Entonces ¿Quién eres? Vamos dime tu nombre que no estoy de humor para jueguitos. — pregunte ya hartándome y esa sonrisa que tenía en su cara no ayudaba mucho a mi control interno.

Me llamo InuYasha— yo le asentí con la cabeza. — InuYasha Taisho Koiso— me reí apenas dijo su primer apellido pero luego vi que se estaba quitando la gorra y los lentes dejando ver la prueba de que era un Taisho. Vi que se sentaba en la cama y abría su mochila para empezar a sacar unas cosas.

Un par de calzones con huesitos y perritos, un bote de colonia, un par de zapatos y unas camisetas, creo que esto es todo lo que dejaste en casa ¿no? Esto es muy gracioso lo único que supe todos estos años sobre ti era que no tenías un buen gusto en la ropa interior. — dijo mientras sacaba cada una de las cosas que nombraba. La verdad ni siquiera le preste atención estaba pensando en cuando había pasado eso, yo sabía que me había acostado con varias mujeres pero siempre me asegure de que no quedaran embarazadas ya que la familia y el trabajo no se juntan.

¿Sabes? Sakura nunca pensó de ti como un mal hombre. Murió hace unas semanas. — Sakura… Ya me había acordado. En una de nuestras paradas por algún lugar de Europa yo no me quede en el barco, tome y me quede en una posada y luego el alcohol hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Deje de pensar y vi que sacaba algo de su bolso: un jarrón.

Estas son sus cenizas, me dijo que las tirara al mar en algún lugar bonito pero creo que tú sabes más de eso que yo ¿no? ¿Qué paso papa? ¿No ve vas a dar un abrazo o solo nos damos las manos?— me dijo con una sonrisa, me imagino que ojos estarían muy acuosos pero no lloraría. InuYasha tenía mi misma sonrisa, ojos y cabello pero no pero aun no confiaba en lo que me decía así que tome una decisión.


	5. El desatre 1era Parte

_El desastre_

¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡El camarote es de nosotras! ¡Nosotras llegamos primero!—estaban discutiendo Sango y Miroku ya que Kagome les había dicho a sus compañeras que el camarote ¨3¨ era uno de los mas espaciosos, pero ellas no contaban con que Miroku, Koga y Kohaku también quería esa habitación y así es como llegamos a donde estamos ahora.

¿Cómo pueden comprobar que llegaron primero? Es obvio que si ustedes quieren el camarote dirán que llegaron primero —respondió MIroku.

¡Ok! Vamos a resolver esto de una forma muy sencilla—dijo Kagome—como ustedes dos son los que están peleando hagamos un concurso.

¿Un concurso?—preguntaron todos confundidos.

Bueno algo así como el que parpadea primero pierde. — explico la azabache.

Acepto—musitaron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo por lo que la castaña le envió una mirada asesina.

Se sentaron en la cama con su Ayame, Koga, Kohaku y Kagome a su alrededor. Sus caras estaban muy cerca y cada uno hacia diferentes muecas para que el otro pestañeara. Cuando ya sus ojos estaban rojos por la falta de líquido y pareciera como si fuera llorar se le ocurrió la idea de tocarle el trasero a la muchacha. Era un plan sencillo: la tocaba, ella pestañeaba sorprendida y lo cacheteaba, aunque la única parte no le gustara mucho se quedaría con el camarote así que… Valía la pena.

Se quedo muy sorprendido cuando vio que la chica no pestañeaba pero si ponía una mueca de disgusto, tan sorprendido estaba que perdió.

Ganamos― dijo Sango sonriente mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Miroku se quedo aun mas embobado cuando vio la sonrisa de la chica ¨Se ve aun más guapa así¨.―Ah se me olvidaba algo―se volteo hacia él y le dio la cachetada que le debía.― ¡Ahora sí! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Muy bien no hace falta que te molestes ni la agresión física.―musito Miroku poniendo sus manos y moviéndolas. Luego salieron con el chico peli negro recibiendo una mira fija por parte de Koga.

Kikyô estaba hablando con alguien por su computadora, en su laptop había una imagen del lugar donde se encontraba el barco vía satélite, además de que en una esquina había una especie de coordenadas.

_Latitud 27°, 30 minutos norte, longitud 13°, 30 minutos oeste.―_se escucho la voz de Musso a través del teléfono que tenia Kikiö en su mano.

Comprobado, es lugar exacto donde estamos― musito Kikyô. — eres un suertudo, no sabes cuánto tiempo me ha llevado convencer al capitán que debíamos para aquí.

_¿Ah sí?_

Bueno tenemos una especie de relación… intima.― dijo la peli negra un poco ruborizada.

_¿Intima? ¿Que clase de relación es esa?_—pregunto Musso con un tono de burla.

Bueno ¿te acuerdas de ese baby doll que me regalaste?― el hombre asintió― pues se me ha caído la maleta y lo vio.

_¿Pero que se cree ese tipo? Mirando la ropa que le regale a mi novia_**.**―musito fingiendo una voz enojada.

¡Oh vamos Musso! Si no estuviera contigo no me importaría coquetearle, la verdad es que es muy guapo y amable.

_Si sigues hablando así de él me iré en una balsa a buscarte_― dijo mientras se reía.

No te preocupes, ya verás que en cuanto salga del barco nos encontraremos y nadie nos podrá separar― habló Kikyô con una sonrisa.

_Estoy se_― pero dejó de hablar cuando un hombre le dijo algo que por lo que pudo entender Kikyö debido a la interferencia era que había una especie de problema― _Eh… Cariño me tengo que ir me necesitan para hacer algo, hablamos luego_— y cortó.

En las duchas, las chicas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para convencer a los demás chicos de que dejaran a Miroku afuera ya que no querían que alguien tan pervertido como él- que había sido comprobado por más de la mitad femenina del grupo-, al final los muchachos terminaron accediendo porque mientras que estaban discutiendo Miroku hizo de las suyas.

¡Pero es injusto! ¡Yo voy a ser el único que no se bañe a tiempo! ¿Por qué no hacen lo mismo a los demás chicos?― preguntó el pervertido a las chicas.

¡Porque si! Todas estamos de acuerdo al igual que tus compañeros— dijo Sango al tiempo que le cerraba la puerta en la cara a Miroku.

Muy bien ya no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos a menos que alguno de ustedes quiera acompañar a Miroku―exclamo Kagome mientras levantaba su ceja derecha.

¡No, no, no! Así estamos bien― dijeron todos los hombres al unisonó.

Todos estaban quitándose la ropa, en ese momento Sango pasa su mirada por toda la habitación pero la detiene en Kohaku que se estaba quitando su camiseta dejando ver una especie de lunar en su hombro derecho.

Sango, hablas del pervertido pero tú estás que no le quitas la mirada a un chico de 17. —musitó Ayame con burla.

¡No, no, no! No es nada de eso es solo que…—respondió la castaña sonrojada mientras que agitaba las manos— Es que este lunar que tengo aquí en el hombro.—mientras se quitaba la camisa y tocaba su hombro derecho.— él también lo tiene.— dijo mirando el hombro de Kohaku.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tienes un hermano?—pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida.

Si pero debido a que nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos pequeños nos llevaron a un orfanato, yo tenía 6 y él tenía 2, estuvimos ahí por poco tiempo ya que a mi hermano adopto una familia distinta a la mía y luego de eso nos separamos.

¿Y no te acuerdas de su nombre?— musito, Sango negó con la cabeza. — ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes de su nombre?!—exclamo levantando demasiado la voz por lo que todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados causando que Ayame se sonrojara.

Oye no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo, estoy al lado tuyo. Bueno la verdad es que unos años después de que nos separaran perdí la memoria por lo que me dijeron mis padres adoptivos y yo olvide todos mis recuerdos que ocurrieron antes del accidente. —habló Taijiya triste.

Lo lamento. Pero ahora que lo mencionas…— se quedó mirando a Kohaku— si se parecen. Bueno tienen el mismo color de ojos y cabello. — Sango la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. — ¡Nah! No me hagas caso algunas veces puedo llegar a ser daltónica.

Oye Ayame ¿Por qué gritaste tan alto hace rato?—pregunto Kagome mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban ellas.

Es que—Sango la calló.

Te cuento en el camarote.

Por cierto…—dijo mirando a Ayame. — ¿De dónde conoces a Koga? Bueno es que después del el recorrido los vi hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Si, él es un amigo de la infancia. — contesto un poco triste.

¿Por qué pones esa cara?—preguntaron al unísono Kagome y Sango.

Bueno cuando tenía 10 u 11 años me perdí en el bosque, se hizo de noche y empezó a llover como no tenía una linterna y todo estaba muy oscuro y no vi un desnivel por el cual me caí, estuve por varios minutos gritando y ya estaba empezando a sentir el frio cuando de repente escuche que Koga me llamaba y le empecé a gritar donde estaba. A pesar de la lluvia y todo el lodo puede ver una gran preocupación en su rostro, trato de bajar lo más cuidadosamente posible para que no hubiera dos heridos. Cuando llego hasta donde estaba me cargo en su espalda y tomo otro camino para llegar a la hacienda donde estaban nuestras familias.

¿Qué estabas haciendo en un bosque a punto de caer la noche?—pregunto Sango curiosa

El día anterior habíamos ido todos y durante el camino de regreso a la hacienda me pareció ver un jardín de azucenas, así que al día siguiente le dije a mi mama que iría al bosque y que regresaría en unas horas. Creo que se toma lo de en una horas muy a pecho. — se rio junto a sus compañeras. — ¡En fin! Durante el camino dejo de llover por lo que decidimos descansar un rato, en ese momento Koga se percató de que me estaba dando fiebre así que continuamos el camino pero esta vez yo estaba en sus brazos. En el momento en que llegamos vi que mi madre y la mama de Koga estaban llorando, Koga les dijo que tenía fiebre y luego de eso me llevaron a mi habitación. Me acuerdo que horas después él entro al cuarto para ver como estaba, la verdad es que con el pasar de los años lo que me dijo se me va olvidando pero él me dijo que había estado muy preocupado por mi cuando no me consiguió, luego se me declaro diciendo que desde que me había conocido yo le había gustado y me prometió que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar me casaría con él y sí que nos encontrábamos antes de ser adultos me haría su novia.

¡Que romántico!—dijo Kagome. — la verdad es que te envidio, como quisiera que eso me pasara a mí.

¿Y no se volvieron a encontrar hasta el día de hoy?—pregunto Sango que era la más cuerda de las dos.

No, porque ya que a su padre lo habían trasladado a Estados Unidos, mi papa decidió hacer una especie de reunión para despedirlo ya que se irían los tres, su madre, él y su padre.

Vaya…—musitaron a la vez Kagome y Sango. — y me imagino que no se acordó de la promesa ¿no?—dijo la castaña esta vez.

No, no se acordó el muy idiota. — respondió triste.

¡Oh vamos Ayame! ¡No es como si se acabara el mundo porque no te corresponda!— exclamo la azabache burlándose causando que la pelirroja se parara de la banca-donde habían estado sentadas durante toda la historia-y le mandara una mirada asesina que hizo que ambas chicas temblaran.

Nos vemos en la cena. — dijo con voz seca.

Rin estaba muy tranquila en el club manejando su bicicleta cuando de repente uno de sus cauchos se espicho.

¡Oh vamos! ¿Enserio bicicleta? Justamente en el barco se te ocurre espicharte. —preguntó al triciclo como si este le pudiera responder.

¿Se le espicho un caucho?—dijo Naraku parado frente a ella. Rin asintió levemente ¨no me agrada este señor¨ pensó.

Que mal que no sea mecánico—exclamó con lastima fingida. —pero ¿sabes? Aunque no sea mecánico soy un adivino. — habló con una sonrisa aún más fingida.

¿Enserio?— preguntó Rin con su ceja derecha levantada en señal de duda.

¿No me crees?— la pequeña negó con la cabeza.—¿quieres una prueba?— esta vez ella asintió.— Veamos…—dijo mientras ponía su gran mano en la cabeza de la niña.—tienes diez años y te llamas Rin, tienes una hermana que se llama Kagome, esta bicicleta te la regaló Santa Claus hace tres navidades junto con un pequeño dragón de dos cabezas al que le llamas Ah-Un, un cisne de peluche, un pequeño DVD portátil y un libro sobre la historia de Blanca Nieves ¿no?—Rin asintió y antes de que pudiera contestar la interrumpieron.

Rin, ven aquí— escucho una voz varonil que provenía detrás de Naraku, ladeo su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí.

Se-señor Sesshômaru. —dijo con los ojos como platos.

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras! y a las nuevas tambien *misteriosamente aparece Dohko de Libra* Dohko quitate la camisa, bailales a aky9110,danita-inu y a Katy no hana y diles lo que estuvimos practicando

Dohko:*sonrojado empieza a baiar* Dejen Rewievs si no me quieren ver sufrir... Por favor *llorando* Ela actualizara el 31!


	6. El desastre 2da Parte

_El desastre 2da Parte_

_Se-señor Sesshômaru. —dijo con los ojos como platos._

Rin ven aquí. — repitió.

S-si. —y corrió hasta donde estaba Sessh ômaru. Cuando ella estuvo a su lado él se agacho y le susurró al oído:

No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ese hombre ¿entendiste?—habló con voz fría, Rin asintió. — ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Shippo?— le sonrió mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura que tenía puestos y los guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

¿Shippo? ¿quién es Shippo?— pregunto curiosa.

Él es el pequeño sobrino de Izayoi, debe estar en la cocina. —a la pequeña Higurashi le brillaron los ojos y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, las bajo y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la hacia la cocina.

Naraku camino a paso lento hacia donde estaba el peli plata, sin apartarle la mirada de los ojos en todo el trayecto.

Deberías cuidarla más, no vaya a ser que algo le pase. —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ya lo veremos. —pasó a su lado y chocó su hombro con el de él intencionalmente y se dirigió al triciclo de la niña, lo agarró, pasó a su lado nuevamente y camino elegantemente hacia los camarotes.

Nunca tome mis amenazas en vano señor Sesshômaru. —dijo una vez se hubo alejado Sesshômaru.

Ya era de noche y todos estaban en el comedor, todos los estudiantes, tanto hombres como mujeres vestían una camisa tipo Polo de mangas largas color blanco junto con un par de pantalones negros. En las cuatro mesas que había en el comedor se distribuyeron todos por orden de llegada. En una mesa larga que estaba al frente de todos y delante de la cocina, se encontraban: Naraku al borde de la mesa, Sesshômaru al lado de éste, Suikotsu en el centro de la mesa con Rin a su lado y Kikyô en el otro borde de la mesa.

Quiero que miren a todos sus compañeros, al de la derecha, izquierda, al frente y las otras mesas, les aseguro que cuando regresemos a tierra los que ahora son sus compañeros se convertirán en su familia. Bienvenidos a bordo a todos nuevamente, aquí comienza la travesía del ¨Perla de Shikon¨ y disfruten de la cena. —habló Suikotsu levantado desde la mesa principal. — pueden tomar asiento. —haciendo caso a su orden todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Oye, Suikotsu. — dijo Inu no desde atrás.

¿Qué paso?—preguntó aun sentado en su silla.

Tenemos peso extra, hay un polizón a bordo. — abriendo los ojos muy grandes Higurashi se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se mejor amigo se había parado- las escaleras que llevan al tercer piso.

Ahora sí, habla bien.

Que tenemos un polizón, un sin oficio, lo encontré en mi camarote con unos calzones y un jarrón con cenizas, él dice que es mi hijo.

¿Dónde está ahora?

Lo encerré en una bodega, ven acompáñame para saber que vamos a hacer con él. — bajaron las escaleras, pasaron el pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios, bajaron otras escaleras las cuales eran las del último piso, pasaron por la enfermería, la lavandería y la cava* hasta llegar a la bodega donde se encontraba InuYasha recostado de una caja jugando con una pelota. Mientras que estaban afuera empezaron a hablar en voz baja para que el muchacho no oyera.

Por lo que me acuerde hace unos años atrás en uno de los descansos, me quede en la posada unos treinta y algo días, la mujer era hermosa y una buena persona, salí con ella varias veces y aun estando casado con Irasue luego de una noche de copas me acosté con ella. — buscó unas llaves en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta que InuYasha se había parado y estaba junto a ella.

¡Soy marino capitán! Tengo un título de buzo de profundidad y eh estado 443 días en la marina mercante. — dijo mientras ponía un pie en el espacio que se había formado cuando Inu no intentaba abrir la puerta. Mientras que hablaba sostenía un papel, cuando hubo terminado de hablar, paso su mano por el espacio y extendió su mano hacia el capitán que levanto su brazo para agarrar el papel. InuYasha puso su cabeza en el espacio cuando se aseguró de que su pie estaba bien colocado. — además su primer oficial es mi padre. — hablo con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Padre mi abuela! ¡Échate para atrás!— abrió la puerta de golpe lo que hizo que el más joven retrocediera debido a la fuerza con la que lo hizo para la luego cerrarla de la misma manera.

En cuanto lleguemos a puerto te entrego a las autoridades y si se te ocurre salir de ahí no habrá quien te reconozca. — amenazó. — ¿te quedo claro payaso?— el chico asintió con burla en sus ojos. El hombre puso una cadena en la puerta. Suikotsu que había estado ojeando el currículo de InuYasha, hablo después de presenciar todo ese espectáculo.

¡Taisho! ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y saca a tu hijo de ahí! ¡Ahora mismo!— gritó ya harto de tanta discusión. — ¿eres tonto o qué? ¡Una persona con por lo menos dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta que él es tu hijo! ¡Sácalo de ahí en este maldito momento!

¿Cómo amigo o como capitán? ¿Cómo orden o consejo? Porque si es una orden, bien la obedezco pero si es un consejo métetelo por donde te quepa. — y se fue de ahí.

Sango estaba en unos de los baños del club, sentada en la poceta con los pies arriba de la tapa de la misma esperando que la prueba de embarazo que había comprado antes de subirse al barco diera su resultado, días antes de zarpar se hubo sentido mal, normal, no le había tomado importancia, pero durante el trayecto que llevaban por los momentos se había sentido pésimo y aun no sabía cómo había soportado las ganas de devolver el estómago. Mientras que esperaba se puso a divagar en su mente las posibilidades de que estuviera embarazada.

A ver. — empezó a murmurar enlistando todos los cambios. — el periodo no me viene desde hace días, ¨bueno, aunque siempre lo eh tenido inestable¨, así que no sería algo muy importante. Eh estado más cansada de lo normal, ¨ igual y como siempre eh sido floja tanto esfuerzo hace que me canse más rápido¨. Quiero comer más dulce de lo normal, ¨pero siempre eh sido amante de los dulces¨ así que no contaría. Hace algunas semanas me empezaron a dar nauseas en la mañana pero…— se quedó callada al no conseguir una excusa a los último, decidiendo que ya era suficiente de pensar volvió su vista al objeto blanco que sostenía en su mano derecha. — ¿Po-positivo?

Eso era imposible, ¡no podía estar pasando! Ella no… Antes de sacar conclusiones erradas pensó, pensó y pensó, solo se acordó que había ido a una fiesta, tomo demasiado y al día siguiente le dolía todo el cuerpo en especial la parte baja del mismo pero… ¡había amanecido en su casa! Así que no pasó nada durante la borrachera pero eso era lo que ella había pensado hasta esa mañana, ya que el muy cobarde de uno de sus mas desconocido que amigo con los que hubo estado durante la fiesta, le confesó exactamente unas dos o tres horas antes de zarpar que, él se había acostado con ella el día de la fiesta y que no había usado algún tipo de protección ni nada por el estilo. Esa misma mañana, dos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto en persona, desde que lo había visto en la condenada fiesta y al él… ¡no se le ocurrió mejor día para arruinarle la vida que ese!

_¨Pero si llegas a estar embarazada no se te ocurra venir a rogar a mis pies que lo reconozca ya que fue tu culpa en gran parte ¡tú! Tú me lo permitiste y no hiciste nada para detenerme. _

_¿Con que así piensas? ¿Eh?_ _Entonces idiota, lo que paso esa noche quedó ahí, fuiste tú como hubiera sido otro, así que borra mi número y ¡piérdete!¨_

Maldito Bankotsu, eres un maldito cobarde.— murmuró con odio y con sus ojos aguados debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los mismo, antes de que la primera lagrima callera se limpió los ojos bruscamente.— estas cosas se equivocan todo el tiempo y los síntomas igual y son solo una coincidencia pero lo que me hizo ese estúpido nunca se lo perdonare.—arranco un poco de papel higiénico y enrollo el objeto en el mismo, abrió la papelera y una vez hubo metido el papel en la misma agito varias veces la papelera para revolver todo lo que se encontraba en su interior luego de eso salió de ahí asegurándose de que no hubiera rastros de lágrimas en su cara.

Feliz Año Nuevo por adelantadoo! Aqui son la 10:19 asi que ahora falta! En este capitulosi quennecesito reviews(gracias por los anteriores)Por queen el proximo cap aparecera Kagura(no les dire como) pero como ya sabran la novia de Kohaku morira asi que... Por favor dejen en los reviews alguien de la serie que les guste para nueva novia de Kohaku :3... DOHKO! VEN AQUUII!

D: Que quieres?

M: Dales un Feliz año nuevo!

D: Pero... Marina... muchas personas lo mas seguro es que lo lean mañana*le envia una mirada asesina* Ok, muy bien Feliz Año Nuevo y prospero 2013


	7. Chapter 7

A Chicken le encantan los reviews!... Gracias! La verdad no suelo tardar tanto actualizando pero la escuela me consume completamente y aproveche que esta semana a los ridiculos esos no se les pego la gana de poner examenes! Yeyy! Como van las cosas y no si no tengo contratiempos tal vez actualice para entre el 9 y 12 de febrero! Este cap va por las lectoras!

_El desastre 3era Parte_

_8:55 pm en algún lugar del mar español._

Kikyô se encontraba muy ansiosa, estaba a solo cinco minutos de ver los frutos de todos los años que estuvo trabajando con la compañía ¨_Kizu_¨. En ese momento tenía unos audífonos con un pequeño micrófono, apenas hubo terminado su cena se dirigió a su camarote y estableció una conexión con la compañía que estaba ubicada en Japón, tan apresurada estaba que ni se molestó en cambiarse la ropa que uso esa noche. Musso estaba del otro lado de la pantalla junto con otros científicos, la pelinegra le sonrió y cruzo los dedos.

_3 minutos_

Una de las mujeres que estaban en el laboratorio hizo una señal con su mano y una especie de pantalla que estaba en la ventana que daba la vista al acelerador se encendió. Era una especie de escala y a medida que pasaban los segundos iba avanzando un poco más, ya cuando solo faltaban treinta segundo todo empezó a estremecerse, los portalápices que allí se encontraban empezaron a temblar, las lámparas se balanceaban de un lado al otro, era como si un gigante estuviera caminado en la ciudad.

_15 segundos._

Varias cosas se caían de los estantes, papeles, portafolios e incluso los mismos estantes, las caras de todos los presentes denotaban preocupación. Kikyô desde el barco cruzaba más los dedos a medida que pasaba el tiempo y un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su pierna derecha.

_5 segundos._

Musso le sonrió y le dijo:

Te quiero— luego de eso todo se volvió blanco, como envuelto por una especie de luz y luego nada, solo estática se podía apreciar en la pantalla.

¿Musso?— musito con voz preocupada, la única repuesta fue que en la pantalla apareciera la inscripción ¨No signal¨. — ¡Musso! ¡Musso!— repitió con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Inu no Taisho caminaba hacia el puente de mando, hundido en sus pensamientos, lo que pasaba por su mente eran cosas como: ¨ ¿En verdad será mi hijo?¨, ¨ ¿estará diciendo la verdad?¨, ¨ ¿debo confiar en él?¨. Salió de sus pensamientos a ver a Rin, a través del gran ventanal que daba vista al timón, dibujando sobre lo que parecía una carta de navegación.

¡Rin, hija! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!— exclamó tratando de no molestarse tanto con la pequeña.

Estaba dibujando unos patitos y un conejo. — dijo inocente, no sabía lo que había hecho, exactamente.

Pero Rin, ¿Por qué no las hiciste en una hoja de papel pequeña? Estas son cartas de navegación y no son para dibujar. — explicó aun molesto tomando una de las esquinas del gran papel.

¿Por qué no se puede dibujar en ellas, tío Inu?— preguntó confundida, por lo que ella sabia no había hecho nada malo, solo un dibujo y como no consiguió hojas pequeñas decidió dibujar allí.

Porque son para trabajar, no para jugar, son difíciles de conseguir y además cuestan un ojo de la cara. — explicó con el ceño fruncido, la niña abrió los ojos de par en par y se tapó su ojo derecho.

¿Y qué si cuestan un ojo de la cara?— preguntó Suikotsu molesto entrado en la habitación, había escuchado la conversación— hola pequeña. — le sonrió a su hija.

¡Hola papi!— exclamó emocionada la pelinegra corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre.

¡Mira lo que ha hecho! ¡Dibujo un oso en Estados Unidos, un conejo en Venezuela y unos patitos en el Caribe!— exclamo furioso enseñándole la carta de navegación la cual estaba llena de dibujos, no estaban tan mal hechos para haber sido dibujados por una niña de 7 años.

¡Pues no importa! Toma cariño—dijo mientras le extendía un color amarillo. — dibuja todo lo que quieras. — musitó mientras la cargaba y la ponía en el gran mesón de madera, le arrebato de las mano el gran mapa a su amigo y lo acomodó al frente de su hija. Taisho estaba perplejo. —tu vienes conmigo. — murmuró enojado señalándolo, salieron caminando del puerto de mando dejando a Rin disfrutar de su imaginación.

¿Entonces?—preguntó con el ceño aun fruncido Inuno.

¿Entonces? ¡¿entonces qué?! Que sea la última vez que te vea regañar a Rin. — le regaño seriamente.

¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! ¡¿La dejo que haga lo que le da la gana?!— replicó ya perdiendo la paciencia.

¡No me hables de eso cuando tú mismo tienes a tu hijo encerrado en una bodega! ¡que por cierto no tiene mal currículo!— sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel que ya estaba muy arrugado, lo desdoblo y se lo acerco a la cara.

¡Pues me importa un…!— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rin gritó desde adentro.

¿Qué paso hija?— preguntó preocupado por el grito que había pegado la niña.

Mira. — señaló un panel que estaba junto con otros aparatos electrónicos el cual estaba sonando, debía prestar más atención a las cosas o algún día perdería la cabeza.

En la pantalla había una especie de bola gris acercándose a las coordenadas del barco pero también, al lado de esa pantalla estaba un radar en el cual había un triangulo rojo, una lancha, una lancha estaba en la zona cercana a la tormenta, debían ir a salvarlos. Justo en ese momento se escucho el sonido de los trueno y los rayos parecían que tocaban el agua, el barco se empezó a mecer de un lado a otro debido al fuerte oleaje que se había desatado de un momento a otro.

Papa. — musitó Kagome entrando a la habitación.

Kagome, dile a todos que se pongan los chalecos salvavidas y que se reúnan en el comedor, llévate a Rin al camarote. Tenemos que ir a la tormenta— explicó Inuno preocupado por la repentina aparición de la tormenta.

Muy bien— dijo muy convencida la chica, tomó a su hermana de la mano y salieron de ahí.

Una vez le hubo avisado a todos que usaran los chalecos salvavidas y que el capitán dio órdenes salir al comedor se dirigió al camarote de su padre, en el camino tuvo unos cuantos tropezones por culpa del fuerte oleaje.

Kag—llamó su atención la pelinegra— ¿tienes miedo?

Un poquito, ¿Por qué? ¿tú tienes miedo?— preguntó curiosa.

No estoy asustada porque...— se calló al escuchar el sonido del metal seguido de un silbido. Se acerco a su hermana a paso lento— ¿no quieres saber un secreto?

A ver, cuéntamelo.

¡Vamos! ¡tenemos que ir a verlo!— sonrió triunfante, tomó la mano de Kagome, salieron del camarote y se dirigieron a una de las bodegas. Al llegar el sonido de un silbido era más evidente al igual que el del metal chocando.

Rin, apúrate que tenemos que volver al camarote. — replicó se hermana sobándose un brazo, ya lo sabía, mañana amanecería con un dolor en el cuerpo de los mil demonios de tantos golpes que se había dado.

¡Ven! ¡Ya estamos cerca!— dijo con su sonrisa ensanchada, se paró al frente de una de las puertas de metal de las bodegas. — ¡Hola, InuYasha! ¡Soy yo! ¡Rin!—gritó mientras tocaba la puerta provocando que Kagome se confundiera más de lo que estaba.

¿Inu-qué?

Hola pequeña— saludo apareciendo en el ojo de buey de la puerta— Vaya, eres una pequeña mocosa que no puede guardar secretos. —sonrió de forma burlona mientras veía a la azabache.

¿Quién eres?— preguntó desconfiada.

El es el hijo del tío Inu y como no lo conocía vino al Shikon. — respondió Rin sonriente.

¿Eso es cierto?— le preguntó regresando a mirada al ojo de buey, bueno, si, tenían un parecido pero… No se le ocurrió ninguna escusa para desconfiar, era idéntico a Inuno y a Sesshômaru Taisho. — ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo dime tu nombre.

No te lo diré hasta que me abras la puerta. —respondió arrogante, le hizo una señal a Rin para que no le dijera su nombre.

Rin, ¿Cuál es su nombre?— musitó volteándose hacia su hermana, la niña solo hizo un sello imaginario en sus labios. — ¡esto no puede ser! ¡traicionada por mi propia hermana!—se alejó de la puerta y se fue a buscar algo.

¡Oye niñita! ¡¿Me vas a abrir la puerta?! ¡Maldición!―gritó una vez ella se hubo alejado de la puerta, retrocedió un poco y apoyo su espalda en una de las cajas.

¡Oye!

¿Qué? ¿te dignaste a abrirme?— musitó arrogante sin moverse de su lugar ni mirarla.

Échate para atrás. — al ver que el solo mostraba burla es su rostro hizo que se estresara. — ¡que te eches para atrás! ¿¡o quieres estar ahí hasta que termine el viaje?!

Muy bien, muy bien, no hace falta que la niña se enoje. — dijo mostrando su perfecta hilera de blancos dientes, hizo lo que ella le dijo hasta que su espalda tocó el frio acero de uno de los lado del barco.

Kagome quito la cadena que estaba en la puerta y pateo la puerta.

¡Oye, oye! ¡espera! ¡no hace falta que llegues a la agresión!— dijo levantó los brazos sobre sus cabeza al ver el arpón que la muchacha sostenía firmemente entre sus manos.

Hola. —musitó inocente Rin. InuYasha solo movió sus dedos. — hermana, no creo que haga falta que lo amenaces con eso, el no es peligroso, además, es mi amigo.

Rin pero… ¡¿Qué haces!?— le grito al peli plateado al ver que metía su mano en su bolsillo derecho.

No te muevas. — dijo mientras enfocaba la cámara se oyó un ¨Clic¨ y el la luz del flash apareció.

¿Puedo verla?— Rin sonrió al ver la foto que el chico le había tomado a la azabache. —se ve muy bonita, ¿Por qué se la tomaste?

Me gusta tomarle foto a todas las cosas bonitas que veo. — Kagome se sonrojó ante el comentario. —mocosa debes saber esto― la niña solo bufó ante el apodo, no podía hacer nada, ya se había cobrado lo de la ve anterior con el susto que le había dado su hermana con el arpón. — amenazarme con un arpón es la primera parte, luego de esto viene la cita.

Kagome solo rodó los ojos y bajó el arma, Rin mostro una gran sonrisa por el comentario del chico, la verdad, ese muchacho le gustaba para su hermana.

¿Te gusta Kagome?— su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

Rin no-no… ¡Tú deja de reírte!— le gritó a InuYasha el cual soltó unas cuantas carcajadas— ¡Te voy a sacar de aquí porque tengo compasión de ti! ¡no quiero que alguien muera en esta tormenta!

¿Tormenta? Ni si quiera es—fue callado por un repentino y brusco movimiento, lo que hizo que se cayera, Kagome y él estaban tan cerca que ella termino cayendo encima de él.

Habían quedado muy cerca, el cálido aliento de él hacia que sus mejillas se enrojecieran más de lo que estaban, el corazón de Kagome latía rápidamente por la cercanía de él, debía admitirlo, él era muy guapo, esas tupidas cejas enmarcando los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida y… ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Dónde estaba su hermana?! ¡La niña no debería estar viendo eso! Se levantó rápidamente y buscó con la mirada a Rin, ¡la pequeña enana estaba muerta de la risa! Cuando regresó su vista a donde había estado el oji dorado se sorprendió al ver que el chico no estaba.

Muchacha, por si te interesa me llamo InuYasha. —dijo mientras salía de ahí y se dirigía al puente de mando.

Kag, enserio, ¿él no te gusta?— preguntó la niña, la azabache solo la fulminó con la mirada y se levantó, se apoyó de una de las cajas para no caerse.

Vámonos de una vez al camarote. —musitó con voz fría y seca, apartó su rostro, en el aun seguía un pequeño sonrojo el cual la delataba, no le gustaba el chico, solo lo consideraba atractivo.

¡Capitán! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué nos dirigimos a la tormenta?!— el había estado un rato escuchando sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, mientras estuvo ahí escucho como una mujer, una tal Kikyô le reclamaba al capitán el por qué se dirigía hacia la tormenta.

_Kikyô entro repentinamente por la puerta, mostrando enojo en su cara y algunos restos de lágrimas se encontraban en sus mejillas los cuales Suikotsu no pudo admirar._

_Capitán, ¿por qué nos alejamos de las coordenadas indicadas?— preguntó la pelinegra con voz fría._

_Señorita Hidaka, por favor diríjase al comedor y póngase su chaleco salvavidas, tenemos que dirigirnos a la tormenta para salvar a alguien._

_Capitán, lo único que está logrando con eso es arriesgar la vida de todos los que están en el Perla. — replicó enojada._

_Lo lamento señorita Kikyô pero no puedo dejar que alguien muera sabiendo que puedo hacer algo por él._

_¡Si vamos moriremos todos!— grito ya perdiendo la paciencia, ¡¿Cómo podía arriesgar la vida de sus tripulantes de esa manera!?— ¡por favor capitán!, regrese a las coordenadas._

_Lo lamento, no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Por favor valla a al comedor y quédese ahí. — musitó mientras se daba la vuelta._

Y así llegó a como estaban ahora, Suikotsu lo veía sorprendido ¨ ¡¿Cómo diablos se salió de la bodega?!¨ Y Kikyô veía una esperanza de que alguien lo apoyara. Repentinamente dos peli plateados que estaban en cubierta entraron empapados por la fuerte lluvia que caía.

¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!— gritó enfurecido el peli plata mayor. InuYasha solo lo ignoró.

Capitán, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar allá?—había visto el monitor y si avanzaban mas no saldrían a tiempo para quedar vivos.

Estamos a cuatro kilómetros de ellos, tardaríamos unos treinta minutos en llegar allá.

Mierda. —susurró y bajo la cabeza, se acercó a él. —capitán yo puedo ir en un bote, ponerle una sonda para que me rastreen, ir a buscarlos y regresar, todo en treinta mi…-.

No puedo dejar que hagas eso.

Por favor capitán, haga lo que él le dice o moriremos todos los que estamos aquí. —suplicó Kikyô, angustiada.

No, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar que vayas solo. — replicó Higurashi.

Si el problema es que vaya solo. —todos lo voltearon a ver. —yo voy con él. — dijo Sesshômaru.

¡Ahí esta! ¡él ira conmigo! ¡problema resuelto!—dijo ya caminado hacia la puerta que levaba a cubierta.

¡InuYasha! ¡Sesshômaru!— ambos voltearon, ya estaban con un pie en cubierta. —tomen esto, así nos mantendremos en contacto. — les extendió un Wokitoki a cada uno, luego de eso salieron, tomaron un lancha y le pusieron una sonda para que pudieran rastrearlos.

Con hijos así, no sé cómo voy a tener nietos. —murmuró Inuno, pero Suikotsu lo había escuchado.

¿Así que lo aceptas como hijo?— se burló.

En el comedor todos estaban asustados, no sabían lo que pasaba, no sabían cómo se había desatado tal tormenta de repente, varios de ellos habían estado en cubierta y no vieron ni el más mínimo indicio de que fuera a caer una gota de agua.

De repente todos los cubiertos de metal empezaron a temblar.

¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?—musitó Kôga, claramente asustado. Todos lo miraron reprobatoriamente.

Sango, ¿Dónde está tu chaleco?—preguntó Kohaku preocupado, mas por ella que por la fuerte tormenta que se estaba desatando.

¿Ah? Fui un momento al baño y alguien se lo llevó.

Toma, no puedes estar sin uno. — le dijo el castaño quitándose el suyo. Sango trató de rechazarlo pero tuvo que terminar aceptándolo.

Gracias. — respondió una vez se hubo puesto la prenda.

Unos pocos minutos después todo empezó a temblar y un segundo después todos los cubiertos se encontraban pegados en la vigas de acero en el techo, luego de eso solo se escuchó un ''Crack- crack''.

Tía Izayoi, ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó sumamente asustado Shippo abrazado al pecho de la pelinegra.

E-eso es el mástil de la mayor, e-está cediendo por la fuerza del viento. —musitó muy preocupada.

¿Qué puede ocurrir si el mástil se cae?— preguntaron Miroku y Sango al unísono.

Si eso pasa…— todos voltearon a ver a Naraku. — naufragaremos y tiempo después moriremos por ser comida de tiburones o por desnutrición. — respondió con su semblante sombrío.

En el puerto y en todo el barco hubo un bajón de luz lo que provoco que Inuno y Suikotsu se preocuparan por los dos chicos que se encontraban en esa terrible tormenta. Cuando ellos ya estaban empezando a soltar maldiciones la luz volvió, Suikotsu llegó rápidamente a la radio y tocó un botón para encenderlo.

Sesshômaru, ¿me copias?—nada, solo el sonido de la estática. — maldición… Sesshômaru, ¿me copias?— esta vez se escuchó una especie de chillido y luego escucharon la voz de él.

Lo copio, capitán, los tengo, ya debemos estar a unos 2 kilómetros del Shikon. — respondió Sesshômaru con las voz entrecorta causa de la poca señal.

Muy bien, lanzaremos una bengala cada cinco minutos. — musitó y dejo el micrófono del radio en su lugar. — Taisho, espéralos allá afuera y lanza una bengala cada cinco…-.

Si ya se no lo tienes que repetir. — dijo con una sonrisa.

Se puso su impermeable, busco en uno de los cajones unas bengalas, agarró la pistola necesaria para ellas y salió rápidamente a proa, lanzó la primera bengala.

InuYasha, sigue recto, están en esa dirección. — confirmó al ver una luz ascender al cielo.

Como tú digas. —miró a las chicas que estaban delante de él. — sujétense fuerte, esto se moverá un poco. — tomó una palanca y la empujó en ese instante la velocidad aumentó.

Estaba en unas escaleras que se encontraban a unos de los lados externos del barco, esperando, se disponía a lanzar otra bengala cuando con la linterna que sostenía diviso un brillo, eran ellos. Sacaron una cuerda y la amarraron a una de las barandas para que no se soltaran y todos pudieran entran al barco de forma segura. Todos fueron al puente de mando, se pusieron sus chalecos y los nuevos integrantes del barco bajaron rápidamente al comedor y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

Todos los cubiertos, que habían estado en el techo hasta ese momento, cayeron violentamente al suelo y a las cabezas de los muchachos, sintieron que eran levantados y todos perdieron el aliento.

Una ola enorme se acercaba a ellos, cuando alcanzo al Perla en lugar de despedazarlo en miles de trozos hizo lo contrario, la ola a medida que avanzaba se hacía más grande se llevó al barco, llevándolo hacia atrás, elevando. Cuando llegaron a la parte superior de la ola, en la cima, luego todo se volvió oscuro para los tripulantes del Perla de Shikon.

People! Ya se acabo el mundo mundial e Inu y Kag ya tienen una especie de...emmm... amistad?Jejjejejeje los deje con la intiga de saber quienes eran los que estaban en la lanchita |y que tan estropeado quedo el Perla ( amo escribir esto! me recuerda demasiado a Piratas del Caribe) y por culpa de esto, cuanto tiempo quedaran vivos lo ultimos habitantes del mundo!


	8. Nuevos familiares

_Nuevos familiares_

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto Suikotsu mientras bajaba las escaleras— ¿Cómo quedamos?

— Emmm… Unos cuantos daños en la mayor, unas cuantas abolladuras en los costados y unos cuantos de moretones por todas partes.

— Dile a Sesshômaru que avise por altavoz que se reúnan a las 8:30 en el comedor, necesito que todos sepan sobre los nuevos integrantes del perla.

— Muy bien. — respondió en un suspiro.

Rin se despertó temprano, el día anterior había conocido a Shippo y ambos acordaron en comer juntos durante el desayuno, ella se preguntó si al pelirrojo le había asustado la tormenta, a ella… bueno… solo la había asustado un poco aunque su hermana estuvo durante todo esa pesadilla con ella en el camarote. En la madrugada sintió como Kagome se había ido a su habitación, ella dormía sola, no le daba miedo, pero en esa ocasión no se quería despegar de su cama y eso sumado a la gran cantidad de jugo que tomó durante la cena hizo efecto en ella.

Se levantó sintiendo su cama húmeda al igual que sus pantalones, corrió al baño, ya sabía lo que había pasado. Tomó una ducha rápida, se cambió la ropa poniéndose unos bermudas crema y una camisa sin mangas turquesa, se acomodó el cabello en una cola alta y empezó a arreglar su cama de modo que el edredón –seco- cubriera lo mojado de su cama. Justo en ese momento su padre entró junto con su tío.

— Hola pequeña. — saludó el pelinegro.

— Hola papi, hola tío Inu. — musitó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Acomodaste tu cama?— pregunto Taisho.

— Ummm… Si, algo así. — respondió dudosa.

— Pues eso está muy bien pero hoy vamos a hacer la lavandería. — seguro que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, no junto a él, le causaba tristeza haberse perdido esa clase de momentos. Camino hacia la cama de su hija pero ella se le adelanto y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

— ¡No! ¡Papá espera! ¡No hace falta que las laves aún están limpias!— replico con el ceño fruncido.

— Si así es de pequeña de adulta terminara dándole órdenes a la marinería. — dijo burlón el peli plateado. Suikotsu se volteó y le envió una mirada asesina.

— Metete en tus asuntos. — era su mejor amigo pero su paciencia tenia limites en casos como ese. Se giró hacia Rin y se arrodillo para estar a su nivel. — ¿sabes qué? Solo ha pasado un día y no están sucias, ¿Por qué no vas al comedor? El más seguro es que Izayoi haya cocinado lo que tanto te gusta.

— ¿Panqueas con sirope de chocolate y fresas con merengada de melón?— pregunto ilusionada.

— Deberías apurarte no vaya a ser que se acaben. — respondió distraídamente, mirando el armario que estaba en una esquina con una pequeña sonrisa. La niña salió corriendo despidiéndose antes de Inuno y su padre.

Suikotsu cerró la puerta, se dirigió a la cama de su pequeña y descubrió el cubrecama dejando al descubierto las sabanas con un manchón amarillo en el centro, saco la sabana y se giró hacia su mejor amigo.

— Se ha pipiseado. — rio en su interior por la palabra que había usado al final, la había escuchado en una de las tantas series que veía con su hija cuando regresaba del mar, un _Hora de no-se-qué._

— ¿Pipiseado? Deberías de dejar de ver tantas comiquitas.

— Cállate, necesito ayuda, ¿Qué hago?— pregunto mientras alzaba un poco la sucia sabana.

— Simple, vamos a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. — dijo mientras tomaba bruscamente la sabana.

— _Todos los estudiantes del Perla de Shikon hacer el favor de quedarse en el comedor, los que están comiendo, y los que aún siguen en sus habitaciones desayunen lo antes posible. El capitán Suikotsu desea darles un informe importante a todos. —_ anuncio Sesshômaru con voz aburrida en el parlante. — ¨ _¿Así que les quiere presentar a todos los nuevos tripulantes del Shikon?_¨. Apagó el parlante y salió del puente de mando.

— Buenos días hija. — dijo Higurashi sosteniendo una taza de café con leche.

— Buenos días papá. — respondió mientras se arrimaba un poco para que su padre se sentara. —papá, ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir en el parlante?

— Algo que sabrás dentro de unos minutos. — sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, Kagome, en algunas ocasiones, podía llegar a ser tan curiosa que Rin.

— Se lo que estás pensando…— lo apuntó con su dedo. — no soy igual de curiosa que Rin, soy más curiosa que ella. — rio.

Suikotsu solo pudo reír antes las ocurrencias de su hija. — Aun no regreses al camarote, dentro de un rato daré el anuncio. — le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego subió las escaleras para llegar a cubierta.

— Hola Kag. — saludaron Ayame y Sango.

— Hola chicas, ¿ya comieron?— pregunto mientras introducía en su boca un trozo de panqueca

— Íbamos a comer más temprano pero_ alguien_. — Ayame hizo énfasis en la palabra ¨alguien¨. — decidió que hoy era el mejor día para pararse tarde.

— ¡Oye! No me culpes a mí, culpa a la tormenta de anoche. — replico la castaña mientras se sentaba.

— Si claro. — respondió con sarcasmo. — Ni siquiera fue una llovizna.

¨Ni siquiera fue una llovizna¨ eso ya lo había escuchado antes, bueno, la oración que ese tal InuYasha había dicho no estaba completa pero supuso que había sido eso lo que quería decir. Se sonrojo al recordar como el día anterior había caído encima de él, si no hubiera sido porque ella puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de él su hubieran besado, además de que recordaba como él la había llamado bonita y como había insinuado querer tener una cita con ella.

— Oye Kagome… ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada?— pregunto burlonamente Sango mientras pinchaba la mejilla de la azabache con su dedo.

— No-no es nada.

— Si claro, si no es nada entonces Ayame no es fastidiosa. — dijo sarcásticamente.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!— grito furiosa la pelirroja.

— Oigan… Basta de eso. — musito calmadamente Kagome.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Entonces por qué estabas sonrojada?! ¡Nos respondes y nos callamos!—exclamaron al unísono sus amigas.

— ¡No sean ridículas! ¡Yo no estaba sonrojada! ¡Ustedes están alucinando! ¡Que metiches son en la vida!— se paró del banco y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar a los camarotes.

— Tiene un carácter peor que el mío cuando estoy en mis días. — bromeó Sango.

— Pobre del que se la tope en este momento. — comentó mientras acababa su desayuno.

Estaba molesta. Si, sabía que luego de esa rabieta que había tenido con Sango y Ayame debía disculparse, pero es que… ¡Dioses! Nadie la atosigaba tan temprano y eso la ponía de un humor de perros. Le amargaba la existencia que la molestaran tan temprano y más por una estupidez como un jodido sonrojo en su cara, ¡por el amor de Dios! Eso era algo estúpido y agradeció el no haberse reído de forma ridícula como lo hacía habitualmente cuando le comentaban lo sonrojada que estaba y eso solo causaba que su cara fuera sinónimo de tomate maduro a la luz del radiante sol.

Regreso en sus pasos, lo único que necesitaba era unos pocos segundos a solas para calmarse. Se apresuró para llegar rápidamente a las escaleras aunque casi se caía de boca al estar entre el sexto o el séptimo escalón. Camino más rápido una vez hubo estado en el comedor y se dirigió a la mesa donde estuvo sentada anteriormente con sus compañeras de cuarto, las cuales aún seguían sentadas en sus mismos puestos.

— Kagome… lamento lo de antes, no debí ser tan entrometida. — se disculpó apenada Sango.

— No Sango, Ayame, discúlpenme ustedes a mí... Es solo que durante las mañanas soy demasiado irritable.

— No te preocupes a todas nos pasa eso alguna vez ¿no?— trató de relajar el ambiente Ayame.

— Tienes razón. — rió Kagome.

— Buenos días a todos. — habló Suikotsu desde el pasillo del cuarto piso, el que quedaba justo al frente del puente de mando.

— Buenos días. — respondieron todos.

— Les quiero informar que a partir de ahora tendrán cinco nuevos compañeros en el Shikon. Como pocos sabrán ayer durante la noche unos marinos tuvieron que salir al mar ya que fue detectado en el radar una lancha y al saber que estaba cerca y que no podíamos ir nosotros en el barco por la intensidad de la tormenta fueron ellos… Bueno al final resulta que tenemos cinco miembros nuevos en la familia del perla. — musitó con una sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a murmurar diferentes cosas sobre quienes podrían ser los nuevos, que donde se quedarían ya que todos los camarotes tenían todos sus integrantes y por supuesto Miroku no se quedaba atrás comentando que si serian chicas qué tan lindas serian.

— A causa de que el perla a sufrido daños tendremos que volver a tierra pero en cuanto se le haya hecho todas las reparaciones nos contactaremos con ustedes para informales el día en que volveremos a zarpar. Y ahora sin más preámbulos...— dijo con voz de presentador del _Miss Universo_ lo cual hizo reír a muchos. — les presentare a los nuevos. — el pelinegro se giró y le hizo la señal a alguien de que se parara.

— Ella es la señorita Kagura Mine. — una mujer de no más de veinticuatro años, cabello negro que le llegaba por la cintura y ojos marrón rojizo que poseían una increíble frialdad se posiciono al lado de Suikotsu. En ese momento tenía puesta una holgada camisa manga largo color gris y unos jeans negros.

— La joven Enju Futago.— una chica de unos dieciséis años camino hasta llegar a su lado, tenía el cabello tan rojo como el fuego amarrado en un moño alto amarrado con una cinta verde, ojos más rojizos que los de Kagura pero en cambio en los de ella se veía reflejada la tristeza. Vestía una camisa rojo oscuro manga corta de cuello en U y unos blue jeans.

Tanto ella como Kagura bajaron las escaleras y se quedaron a los pies de las mismas siendo objeto de las miradas de todo el mundo.

— La señorita Sara Asano. — la muchacha a su lado sonrió a todos, sus azules ojos estaban inundados en ternura y alegría, y su largo cabello marrón caía como cascada por su espalda de forma lacia. Llevaba puesta una camisa verde manzana que le llegaba a los codos y unos pantalones Capri. Sara bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se posiciono a lado de Enju.

— El joven Isaac Montiel. — él era un hombre alto, con cabello alborotado color marrón que lo había ver muy guapo y eso combinado con sus ojos verde esmeralda atraerían a cualquier chica. Sonrió mostrando su larga hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, lo que causo que el silencio fuera invadió por pequeños cuchicheos por parte de las chicas. Su camiseta azul se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo y el jean que tenía era un poco holgado.

— Y por último el joven Hakudoshi Mine. — Un muchacho de unos 18 años se paró al lado del capitán y observó todo discretamente, su cabello era de un tono muy claro, albino, y sus ojos era de color violeta muy tenue. Su camisa tipo Polo azul marino solo hacia resaltar la blancura de su piel.

— Muy bien. — suspiró el capitán, para luego continuar. — ahora viene lo difícil. — en los rostros de todos se veía reflejada la curiosidad, incluso en los nuevos. — ¿ustedes deciden sus nuevos compañeros de camarote o lo hago yo?


End file.
